


Quiet

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [17]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Carmen's invited Jo to spend some time with her so that he can escape the dreary British weather, but he's not the only person she's invited.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankieTerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieTerror/gifts).



Jo was wondering what to do with all his free time when his phone buzzed, and he smiled to himself when he saw who was calling.

"Hi, Carmen."

"Hey, sweetie."

Jo could hear that she was smiling as she spoke, and he found himself blushing even though he couldn't see her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come and visit, you said you were sick of the rain."

Jo laughed, he'd only been home for a week and he could already feel the cold settling into his bones.

"Sun sounds good."

"Let me know when you've booked your flights." There was a kiss sound and Carmen was gone, leaving Jo with a smile on his face.

It didn't take him long to find a flight, and he saw that Carmen had texted him her address.

He couldn't help but smile, he was going to have some peace and quiet in the sun, and all the feelings that he'd pushed to the back of his mind came flooding back.

***

Carmen's house was hidden from view by high fences and even taller trees, and Jo felt his heart flutter as he strolled up to the front door. His suitcase rattled against the brick path, alerting Carmen to his approach as his mind raced.

He was finally going to have a chance to tell Carmen how he felt.

Jo knocked on the door, and he fidgeted with his hair while he waited for it to be answered.

When the door opened there was a beautiful blond standing there, but it wasn't Carmen.

"Nico? Hi…"

Jo felt like he wanted to turn around and go home, he hadn't thought to ask if Carmen was still single, and he wasn't surprised that she'd want to be with someone like Nico.

"Is that Jo?" Carmen's voice echoed through, and Nico smiled, he looked like a model for a catalogue, his shorts perfectly pressed and his t-shirt hanging over his body in a pleasing way.

There was something about the way that Nico looked at him that made him feel like he was under a harsh spotlight, all his flaws laid bare for Nico to see.

"Yes." Nico smiled, and Jo felt his breath catch, unsure of what was going on. "Come on in, Carmen's just made lunch."

Jo followed Nico in, leaving his bag by the door as he slid off his shoes. Nico was wandering around barefoot, his large feet slapping against the floor as Jo tried not to stare, and failed.

The second that Carmen saw Jo she rushed up for a hug, and Jo held her close, the fruity smell to her shampoo so familiar. It was strange with Nico watching them, he was aware of his presence, and Jo broke the hug, which was unusual for him, normally he'd have held Carmen for as long as she was willing.

"It's good to see you, sweetie." Carmen stood on her tiptoes so that she could give Jo a kiss on the cheek, and he blushed when he realised that Nico was watching it all with a grin on his face. "We made burgers, and wedges." Carmen took his hand, dragging him out to the garden so that they could eat outside.

"There's even a little bit salad so that we can pretend it's healthy." Nico laughed, making himself comfy on the plastic garden chair, his legs spread wide as Jo tried to sit so he looked relaxed.

Jo was sure that his eyes were wide, especially when he caught a glimpse of Nico. He wasn't wearing any underwear, and Jo had to force himself to focus on something else as Carmen and Nico chatted away.

"It's so cool that we're all going to be at the same team next year." Carmen dipped one of the potato wedges into the salsa, and Jo was sure that she was flirting with Nico.

Jo nodded, still picking at his food as Carmen and Nico demolished theirs, and Jo could have sworn that he felt someone's leg brush against his, but when he looked down, it was just Nico stretching his leg.

"I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun." Nico winked at Jo, and Jo laughed, hoping that they wouldn't detect the nervous edge to it.

"I can make you something else if you're not hungry?" Carmen reached out to rest her hand on Jo's arm, and he smiled before wolfing down the burger in three bites. Nico looked impressed, and the worry faded from Carmen's eyes.

"Just a little spaced out from flying." Jo reached out to hold Carmen's hand, and he could feel Nico watching them. Was he making Nico feel uncomfortable? When he looked round Nico was still smiling, and Jo didn't know what to make of that.

"How about we watch a movie?" Carmen smiled at Jo, but the way that she glanced at Nico had Jo feeling confused, he felt like an intruder, and yet Carmen wouldn't have invited him if she wanted to be alone with Nico.

"Sure." Jo felt a blush cross his cheeks, and he cursed himself for blushing so easily.

Nico took the plates away, and Carmen led Jo to the living room, scanning through the DVDs before putting one into the player.

The title was in Spanish, and Jo was sure that he could understand enough to make it through the film. Jo made himself comfy next to Carmen on the huge sofa, the fabric soft against his arms.

When Nico came through from loading the dishwasher, he sat close to Jo even though there was plenty of space, and Jo felt calm squished between the two of them.

Carmen pressed play, and all was quiet for a while, the occasional brush of limbs as they got comfy. Nico ended up resting his head on Jo's shoulder, his arm draped over his leg as his soft blond hair tickled at his neck, and Jo was glad that his jeans were thick enough to cover his half hard cock.

The film was fun, but it became clear where it was all going after about an hour, and Jo tried not to squirm in his seat. He was scared to look at Carmen or Nico in case his eyes betrayed him, showing his lust when he was trying to play it cool.

"I can see why you picked this film." Nico reached over to playfully shove Carmen, still draped over Jo as Carmen stuck her tongue out at Nico. "You always did like the sight of two guys kissing."

"You know what I like." Carmen laughed, and Nico sat up, giving Jo some breathing space, but then Nico's lips were on his, the shock and confusion making way to pure lust as Nico's tongue flicked against his lips.

Nico sat back with a grin on his face, he looked proud of himself, and Jo licked his lips, the taste of chocolate making him want more.

"Don't tease Jo, that's cruel." Carmen pointed her finger at Nico, but he only smiled more.

"Who said I was teasing?" Nico dragged his eyes over Jo, the crackle of static in the air as Nico's gaze made him feel like he was already on the edge.

Jo rushed in for another kiss, surprising Nico as their lips crashed together, and Carmen's little murmurs of appreciation were all he needed to feel confident, his tongue darting into Nico's mouth as he grabbed at his t-shirt, pulling him closer.

"You two are so pretty together." Carmen's hand was resting on Jo's back, reassuring him as Jo broke the kiss, turning round so that he could see her biting her lip, her eyes wide.

Nico moved closer so that Jo was trapped between him and Carmen, and the grin on his face only made Jo harder.

"You must be so wet right now." Nico's smile was showing off all his teeth, and somehow that only made him hotter.

Carmen grinned, dragging her eyes over them both as she slid her hand into her jeans, gasping as she touched herself before holding out two fingers for Nico to suck on.

Jo's mouth was hanging open, unable to believe the show that was going on right in front of him, and Nico leant in for another kiss, the taste of Carmen on his lips.

"I want you so much." Carmen's hand was resting on Jo's shoulder, and her other hand was on Nico's lap.

"Me?" Nico pointed at himself, his smile at odds with the confused look that he was going for. "Or Jo?"

"Both of you." Carmen fluttered her eyelashes and took Jo's breath away.

The room fell silent, only the sound of their heavy breathing could be heard, and Jo was waiting for someone to laugh, to say it was all a joke, but they were too far gone for that.

It was all heading one way. Straight to the bedroom.

Carmen was leading the way, dragging Jo off the sofa as Nico walked behind him, his hands resting on his hips as Jo focused on walking without tripping over. There was a trail of clothing flying off as Carmen stripped down to her underwear, and from the sound of fabric scraping against skin, Nico was doing the same.

Jo resisted the urge to turn round and see Nico naked, not sure if he would be able to do it without falling down, but from the way that Nico was pressed into the back of him didn't leave much to the imagination.

Nico's hands were undoing the buttons on his jeans, and once they were standing at the end of the bed Jo flung off his jumper and t-shirt as Nico pulled down his jeans and boxers, leaving him naked in front of them both.

He blushed as he fought the urge to cover himself, he could feel Carmen and Nico staring at him, and it made him hard.

"I think we should put on a little show for Carmen," Nico whispered, and Jo nodded, following Nico's lead and lying out on the bed next to him.

Nico dragged him into a messy kiss, their hard cocks touching as he devoured all the breathless gasps and moans that fell from Nico's lips. The crinkle of foil made Jo jump, and he looked up to see Carmen towering over them, condoms in hand as she smiled at them.

"Jo, roll over for me." Carmen's order sent sparks through his body, and he complied without hesitation.

She straddled him the second that he was comfy, pinning him down as she went in for a kiss, rolling on the condom as she muffled his moans. Jo felt the bed dip, Nico was moving, and he opened his eyes to see Nico getting into position behind Carmen, reaching down to tease at her clit as she hovered over Jo's hard cock.

The warmth was overwhelming, Carmen snug around him as his eyes fell shut, making it feel more intense as her soft fingers traced the lines of his scars, the warm tingly feeling building as he took a deep breath, forcing his eyes open as Carmen started to ride him.

Jo reached out to stroke the side of her face, her eyes shut as Nico held her upright, caressing her breasts as he nuzzled against her shoulder, his teeth scraping over her skin as his hands wandered.

"More?" Nico's lips were hovering over Carmen's ear, and Jo could see that it was turning her on.

"Yes." Carmen's voice was trembling, the pleasure taking over as she twisted round to kiss Nico, and the sound of foil crinkling left Jo wondering what was going to happen next.

Nico's hand was reaching down to tease at Carmen's clit, playing with her wetness as he felt at where they were joined, and Jo had to bite his lip to stop himself from coming. Carmen slowed her pace, shallow thrusts as she leant back against Nico, and that was when Jo felt it. Nico's finger pressed inside Carmen, working her open as it rubbed against his cock.

Even though it was just one finger it felt huge against his cock, and Jo knew exactly where this was going.

Nico was lining up behind Carmen, whispering praise as he thrust inside her, Carmen crying out in pleasure as Jo felt Nico's cock rubbing against his inside her.

Carmen's eyes were scrunched shut, her hands grabbing at Jo's arms as he held her up, his thumbs swiping over her sensitive nipples as Nico started to thrust.

They moved as one, the noise deafening as they all rushed towards their climax. Jo had never felt anything so tight around him, and the way that Nico's cock was moving against his length was perfection. Nico buried his face against Carmen's shoulder as Jo felt his cock twitch, and Jo reached down to gently stroke at Carmen's clit so that they all came at the same time.

Carmen was clenching around him, crying out in pleasure as Nico's cock shuddered, and Jo felt his balls tighten, the warmth spreading through his body as he froze, writhing on the bed as he came.

Jo's hands were covering his face, his mind blank as the pleasure surged through his body, the sound of Carmen and Nico was distant and he was floating on a haze of pure lust, his body sated and his mind calm.

He slowly opened his eyes as he gasped for air, Carmen's grin was the first thing that he saw, she looked so blissfully happy and Jo was just glad that he was part of it. Nico was slumped against her, his arm wrapped around her breasts as he caught his breath.

Jo sat up slowly, making both of them gasp with the change of angle. He stroked the side of Carmen's face, showering her with soft, tender kisses as Nico withdrew, and Carmen dug her nails into Jo's shoulders as he muffled her moans.

Nico carefully got off the bed, and there was the sound of water running in the distance as Jo helped Carmen roll on to her side, his half hard cock sliding out of her as she moved. Her chest was heaving as she lay next to him, her smile never leaving her face, and Nico returned with a bottle of water and a washcloth.

He cleaned them all up, sparking more aftershocks as Jo helped Carmen take a few sips of water.

Nico cuddled in on the other side of Carmen, his arm draped over her so that it could rest on Jo's waist.

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Nico propped himself up on one elbow, still smiling as Carmen looked thoughtful.

Jo sat up a little, reaching out so that he could rest his hand on Nico's arm, both of them holding Carmen close.

"I just thought it would be nice for you two to get to know each other." Carmen had an angelic grin, looking at both of them with her big eyes. "This is a happy coincidence."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
